The invention relates to a new and distinct plant variety of the Cactaceae family and which has been named the Zygocactus truncatus `Christmas Flame` by the inventor.
Certain plant varieties of the Cactaceae family are well known in the foliage plant market and among these are those which are commonly referred to as the Christmas Cactus varieties because they tend to bloom during the Thanksgiving-Christmas holiday season.
The Christmas Cactus varieties on the market have blooms which vary in color from one variety to the next as is evident from the current U.S. patent art. However, the only Christmas Cactus variety known to the inventors and which has a generally "yellow" colored bloom is the "Gold Charm" variety which forms the subject matter of U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,104.
A general objective has been to develop a new plant variety which is distinguishable from the "Gold Charm" variety and which is capable of being marketed competitively therewith.